tapparadisecovefandomcom-20200215-history
Optimal Build to Get to Level 6
We all want to play the Mermaid Spin game and start gathering rubies, but to do that you need to get to Level 6. And as there are several distractions on the way to Level 6, I thought I'd add here what I thought was the quickest and cheapest way to get to Level 6 and have a lot of XP still to achieve before Level 7. Note that this is the cheapest way to Level 6 in terms of both actual cash outlay and ruby outlay! If you want to spend cash or rubies to get to level 6, you CAN get better coin generating setups. Clear Land Only As Needed. This should be obvious. If you clear a block of trees, you'll gain XP and the bar will move to the right. Eventually you'll go up a level. The other corollary is to ONLY BUY full blocks of ground! If you buy the blocks that are 20%+ of water, you won't have enough space to place your merchants, houses and decorations. Ignore the Ships. You need wood for houses, merchants and ships. If you buy the ships, as they become available, you will be struggling to build all of the houses and merchants available up to Level 6 before your XP takes you to Level 7!!! The ships available on the way to Level 6 are : - #Capt Christopher's Sailboat - available at Level 1 #Capt Beth's Cruiser - available at Level 4. #Boudicca Battleship - Available at Level 6. Once you've hit level 6, if you want to go pirate hunting, I suggest you grab Capt. Beth's Cruiser and upgrade it as far as you can. Why? Well, Boudicca Battleship is a better fighter at 17/17 vs 15/15 for the upgraded Capt Beth's Cruiser, but Beth is cheaper and faster (4hrs vs 8hrs) to repair. Another reason to grab Capt Beth's Cruiser is that she will OCCASIONALLY return ropes. You need 226 ropes, among other things, to craft all of the necessary trade goods to get the Egyptian Wonder, so the sooner you start collecting ropes, canvases, coconuts and bolts, the better off you are! Ignore non-Main Line Quests. The early quests are aids to finding out the capabilities of the game, so you'll be fulfilling them as you build out your cove with the necessary houses and merchants. But some are not required. Quests are : - #Build a Boat Merchant - Needed - Builds Boat Merchant. #Build a Baker - Needed - Builds Bakery. #The Adventure Begins - Skip this and the next two quests for now - you'll expand to the skull cave and although this opens up a 10x10 square, this won't give you the expansion room you need. #Digging Deep - Skip. #Digging Deeper - Skip. #Another New Arrival - Needed. #A Man called Smith - Needed - Builds the Blacksmith. #Pushing Back the Dark - Needed. #Home is where I'm With You - Needed - builds houses for the next merchant. #Sugar on Top - Needed - Builds the Sugar Merchant. #Growing Like Gangbusters - Needed - builds houses for the next merchant. #Life on the High Seas - Skip it. #Pirates! - Skip it and the next three quests. (This quest does not unlock until completion of The Adventure Begins). #Pillaging Paul - Skip. #Terrible Trouble - Skip. #Securing Our Sea - Skip. #Steady Growth - Needed - builds houses for the next merchant. #Cleaning Up the Ocean - Skip. # Farm Fresh Food - Needed - Builds the Wheat Farmer. #Here to Stay - Needed - Builds the Stone Quarry. Ignore ALL Upgrades for Now. So, use the money you get and slowly crawl to Level 6 by clearing land one piece at a time and building the necessary merchant, then house, etc as available. Don't worry about upgrades/sending ships out on voyages as, when you arrive at Level 6 and start spinning, you'll start drowning in pearls. When you arrive at Level 6 you should have, jammed onto 14 blocks of ground : - Merchants 6 Merchants (1 for each level) #Boat Merchant. #Bakery. #Blacksmith. #Sugar Mill. #Wheat Farmer. #Stone Quarry. Houses 11 Houses Now you're at Level 6 - What to do. You've reached Level 6. Congratulations! Now what do I do???? Well, go and find yourself a mermaid. Then tap on her and tap on OK when TPC asks you if you want to Talk to the Mermaid. Like any good casino, to hook the suckers customers, you'll initially be offered a "free" spin. If the right most location is NOT Golden Palace, drop out and talk to another mermaid as may times as necessary to have Golden Palace offered as a spin option. Why? Because Golden Palace is 5x Atlantis spins, so you'll get a better return for your free spin. Another way to access the mermaids is to tap on the Build Icon, then tap on More and finally tap on Mermaids. Once your free spin is done, look to see if Undersea City is the left most spinner. If so, and you have at least 880 coins in the bank, start spinning. Eventually you WILL run out of coins - I calculate that there is a return of only about 80% of your coins (on average), so you WILL run out of coins. Once you've run out of coins, check to see how many pearls, rubies, sapphires, emeralds and black pearls you have. Wisely use the pearls to upgrade your merchants so that you will earn more money for more coin spins! Wait for the next merchant collection and spin again, And again. And again. And again. And again. I have been taking some stats on a Samsung Galaxy SII at Level 6 and, for a spin set based on the cash on hand (1 collection from each of the 8 hour merchants plus as much from the other merchants and houses as I can) I have returns along the lines of : - *1 ruby every 9-10 spins. If I get a 25 ruby haul, this average becomes 1 ruby per 3 spins. *7-8 pearls per spin. Obviously I don't get pearls every spin, but over a spin set, I get none, 10, 20 or 30 pearls and this averages out to 7-8 pearls per spin. See - you don't need to go voyaging, your pearls will come at the casino! *Averaging a 5 sapphire haul per spin set. Sometimes I'll get 5, sometimes 10, sometimes none. *Once a 5 emerald haul. *Still hoping for some Black Pearls! Keep spinnning until boredom crashes in. To alleviate this, go back and catch up on the quests you missed (Pirates, maybe expand towards the Skull Cave). If you've bought a ship. make it Boudicca Battleship - she's good enough to snot all of the pirates with a single shot except for Terrible Thomas. I now use Capt Christopher's Sailboat to snot Thomas for the following reasons : - *Chris CAN take Thomas *Chris has a 4 hour repair cycle. *Chris is cheaper to repair than Beth or Boudicca *Beth is out voyaging for te occasional rope. Just beware, the cost of an Undersea City spin at Level 6 is 880 coins. once you hit Level 7 this increases to 2,560 coins - almost a threefold increase! And you'll only have added 1 merchant (the Copper Mine) adding 7,664 coins to your treasury and a further 6,940 from the upgrades to the other merchants, a total of 14,604. At level 6, over an 8 hour period, you should be making close to 39,000 coins off your merchants (3x5,896 + 1x3,865 + 4x1,768 + 8x1,326) plus dribs and drabs off your houses (about 50 every 2 minutes). This is 44 spins in real money or around 220 when you factor in the 80% average coin return. Level 7 for the same 8 hour period gives you 54,000 coins - you've now more than halved your spins in real money (21 spins) and done the same (105 spins) factoring on 80% of investment returned. That's why Level 6 is the place to be for the Mermaid Casino! Happy spinning!